left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Docks
The Docks is the first chapter of The Sacrifice campaign. The Survivors have escaped from Millhaven with their lives, but with the sacrifice of many. Putting their disputes aside for now, the Survivors follow the plan to find a sailboat to travel to the Florida Keys, where safety and sunshine lie in wait. __toc__ Strategy Campaign Most Left 4 Dead players familiar with the tightly confined landscapes of earlier campaigns will find this a relatively straight-forward "run 'n gun" level since there is plenty of open space in which to maneuver, long vistas and good sunlight. Moreover the Common Infected mostly appear in open sight or are located in intuitively predictable locations: all of which simplify combat operations and even enable fast players to move ahead without bothering to engage non-threatening Infected milling around on the peripheries. A good idea is to conserve primary weapon ammunition, which is more useful for unexpected hordes and Special Infected, by making maximum use of Pistols and throwable items to clear Common Infected out of your path. Navigate by looking for red road flares, vehicle headlights and associated "through here" visual and audio cues. The level is an industrial landscape richly endowed with opportunities for teams to detour away from the main line of approach in order to explore. New to the Left 4 Dead series is Explosive Barrels - a combination of Gas cans and Propane tanks. They generally come in sets of two, and although unmovable by Survivors, can do massive damage to Infected lurking close by. They can also do a large amount of damage to Survivors, so be careful of the location of Survivors if they go off. Along the way the Survivors will run into a locked train car containing a Tank. In order to complete this chapter it is necessary to pass through the train car and so one Survivor must volunteer to unlatch the door and release the Tank. Letting the Tank out triggers a Crescendo event, filling the area with Infected into a combat area lacking in cover and protective angles. If possible, keep Pipe bombs or Bile bombs handy for the horde and focus the team's initial defensive fire onto the Tank. Video Walkthrough Versus Important note on Tanks! Tanks do not have the frustration meter in L4D2 Versus so starting the Tank that is in the armored train car will not cause the Tank to die. Possibly an attempt to prevent an exploitable advantage. The Survivors The Infected Survival thumb|300px|right|Achievementor's Survival video for the Sacrifice Docks mapThe Survivors arrived at the dock yard, only to find a Tank imprisoned in their way. Setting it lose was the only choice they had, but with the Tank's roars ''calling every nearby Infected to the yard, will the Survivors have a chance to escape? * This map has every type of weapon including: four Chainsaws, the M60, and the Grenade Launcher. * Due to this map having CEDA Worker Infected, Bile bombs are very common and will spawn often. So don't hesitate to use them! * This being a small map, it doesn't really have many defendable positions so improvisation and teamwork is what will get you the high medals. Try to arange your weapons in one area so they're easier to get at. * Gas cans and Propane tanks should be put in several locations around the map to allow cutting off of the horde giving you breathing space and time to deal with Tanks. Behind the Scenes * Due to the first ''Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2 having different graphics, the fog and dark tones are noticeably greater in the version on the first game in comparison to its counterpart on the sequel. Notes at The Docks.]] * The intro to this campaign shows the Survivors' train coming to a stop and they fight off the oncoming Infected with their guns. This is the first time a campaign intro has active combat instead of the standard fly over introduction to a level. ** Curiously, they fire automatic weapons from the train, but once the level begins the Survivors have only pistols once more. *** This might be because they are out of ammo, as they fire bursts. ** In Left 4 Dead, Military and Maintenance Infected normally spawn here, but in Left 4 Dead 2, CEDA Worker Infected are likely to spawn during this sequence, and sometimes they will carry Bile bombs. This can give the players an edge early on in the game since the Bile bombs remain on the ground even after the cutscene ends. * The CEDA Worker Infected and Worker Infected make their official second campaign appearance here. As usual, they carry over their specific abilities such as the CEDA Worker Infected's ability to randomly drop Bile bombs on defeat, (the spawn rate of these bile bomb CEDA Workers has been increased as it's now very common to find them whereas in Dead Center it's rather rare) and the Worker Infected's immunity to Pipe bombs. * It is never made clear as to why the Tank is in the biohazard reinforced train car, but it is likely the military was transporting it somewhere, possibly a research facility. Evidently, the Tank broke out of its shackles and pulverized everyone else in the car with it. It is never made clear if the victims were Infected or military guards. ** The Tank in the train car is also the third time an Infected is tied to a Crescendo Event; the first one being the Church Guy in the Death Toll campaign, transforming into a Special Infected, with the second one being the Bride Witch in The Passing. Releasing the Tank from the train car summons a horde. Unlike the Witch, there is no way to avoid setting off the Tank. ** Additionally, the Survivors seem very reluctant to be the one to open the door, and try to convince one of the others to open it. This is especially true for Francis and Zoey. *** Similar to what Francis said to an Infected soldier in the comic, Francis may sometimes try to convince the Tank to go after Louis. ** The Tank seems to be somewhat weaker, having less health than normal Tanks. This could be because the passengers were going to kill it but died trying. *** As the Tank's door triggers a Crescendo event, it might purposely have less health to balance this. * The Tank was given a variation skin in The Sacrifice at The Docks; specifically for the military train car. He has no hair, no shoes, is missing his two front teeth, has surgical scars, sports a Marine Corps tattoo on his chest, and appears to be wearing shorts, similar to the Tank seen in the Zombie Survival Guide trailer, and appears to have large shackles on his arms. On the Mutation TAAAANNK!!, all Tanks would have this skin. * There is a glitch that when playing in Left 4 Dead Versus Mode, the Tank will be alerted once a Survivor start trying to open the door, so a Survivor can try to open the door and stop halfway, this will trap the alerted Tank inside the train car and he will finally die of frustration. Survivors can open the door and continue after the Tank dies. * In the Left 4 Dead 2 version of this map, opening the door to the Tank will shift your view to third person while Left 4 Dead does not. * In the early phases of this level a significant volume of distant automatic gunfire can be heard. * Bill may mention that CEDA and the military left them to die, but the Left 4 Dead Survivors have never sought any rescue directly from CEDA in-game. *This is the second time that a tank WILL spawn at a certain part of the level, the first being the parish bridge. * If you type in "thirdpersonshoulder" during the intro (with the train) You wil find the survivors already off the train, but not talking/moving, just waiting to start. *If you use sv_cheats 1 to noclip into the tanker where the Tank is, the Tank will not be there and it won't spawn until someone opens the door. * At the beginning of the level, by the train, you will find that Infected will actually spawn behind the train. Easter Eggs Gallery File:C7m1 docks0000.jpg|The Survivors releasing a Tank from the train car.